


Never the right words - Niemals die richtigen Worte

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Dear Evan Hansen, Tree Bros one shots [5]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Because he is a smart bean, Connor is multilingual, F/F, M/M, This is really damn cute people, evan is pining, kind of awkward, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Elevators can get awkward, especially when you can't keep your mouth shut about the hot guy from the other department





	Never the right words - Niemals die richtigen Worte

Evan stepped into the elevator at work just like he did every other day. His thermos mug with Empress tea, a black tea with a bit of lemon in his left hand, his bag in the other. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt with black dress pants and nice shoes.    
  
He rubbed his eyes quickly and pressed the number of his floor. The doors closed slowly and the elevator took off with the normal short rumble that appeared under his feet like a small earthquake.    
  
Evan took a few sips of his tea before he arrived on his floor. He stepped out and saw Alana; she was early like every morning. He waved at his project partner and she smiled happily when she saw him.   
  
“Morning sleepy head” She laughed and he just yawned in response. A few seconds later, Alana was already talking like a waterfall and Evan tried to catch every idea that she put on the table, which was hard because Alana speaks fast and Evan writes slowly.    
  
At the end of the day, they had around 25 new ideas for designs and about the same amount of ideas for the website in general.   
  
It was around 6 pm when they got into the elevator together and Alana was still talking. Evan looked over at her and smiled. He didn’t know how she was able to talk this much, but he liked it. When he focused on her voice, he didn’t get all into his head, which he liked, because Evan’s head wasn’t really the nicest place in town.    
  
About two floors under theirs, the elevator stopped again, a soft rumbling under Evan’s feet and the doors opened to probably the most beautiful person that Evan had ever seen.    
  
The man was taller than Evan and wore a simple black suit with a light blue tie. The suit almost looked tailored because it fit the boy so well. His legs were thin - just like his whole stature was slim.   
  
His long hair was pulled up into a messy bun, though a few strands of hair fell out of it, framing his face.    
  
Evan snapped out of his stare when the man started talking in a language that he couldn’t understand.   
  
“Ja, Ich werde sicher gehen, dass sie die Aufzeichnungen morgen auf dem Tisch bekommen.”    
  
The man paused for a second getting into the elevator, looking down at the number that was pressed and turned away from Evan and Alana, then he started speaking again.   
  
“Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, Ja, das verspreche ich ihnen. Gut. Ich hoffe sie haben noch einen schönen Aufenthalt, Guten Abend.” With those words the pretty boy had hung up the phone and Evan leaned towards Alana, whispering into her ear.    
  
“Which language was that?” he quickly asked, not taking his eyes off the taller boy’s back.    
  
“German, I think,” She shot back quietly. Evan didn’t realise what he was saying, until he suddenly heard himself say, “He's very hot,” which made him turn as red as a tomato, but Alana just started giggling. The man quickly shot them a confused glance, before looking back at his phone.   
  
Evan, still flushed felt a wave of relief flow over him. The man didn’t seem to speak English, he was probably one of the junior executives from their partner company in Germany.   
  
With this new development, Evan felt comfortable to speak what was on his mind, only whispering it to Alana of course. He didn’t want to make it more uncomfortable than it already was.   
  
“Alana? Why do so many attractive people exist and why am I not one of them?” Evan asked, almost annoyed. Alana just started laughing, even snorting here and there as a response.   
  
“Evan, I would consider you one of the hot people,” she admitted. Evan looked over at her rolling his eyes, but slightly flattered he responded, “You have to say that."

  
The elevator came to a sudden, rumbling stop and as soon as the doors opened, the tall handsome stranger walked out of the door and much to Evan’s disappointment, he got into a black car that was parked in front of the building.    
  
He didn't realise that he was pouting until Alana pointed it out.   
  
“Are you sad that you can’t stare at him in the train?” She giggled and received a short, soft, playful punch from Evan, who was visibly red in the face. When she saw his face turn the shade of a ripe tomato she started to laugh.   
  
“God, Evan Hansen, how gay can you get?” she laughed out before smiling at him softly.    
  
“You think I’d have a chance with him?” Evan only asked, still looking at the spot that the stranger stood a few seconds ago. She stopped her laughter, knowing that Evan was serious.    
  
“Yeah, definitely, if you learn German,” She said, and it was only a joke but when she looked back at him, he had such a determined look on his face that she thought he might actually try it. So she shot him an encouraging smile, before she saw her girlfriend's car waiting for her.   
  
“Gotta go, Ev. Text me your plan of talking to the hot stranger,” she giggled, before making her way to the car to get into it. Evan raised an arm to halfway wave at her.    
  
When he got on the tube a bit later, he kept drifting towards the stranger with his thoughts.    
  
Did Alana actually think that he had a shot? But then again, Evan couldn't even talk to a stranger that he found attractive in his own language, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to do it in a language that he didn’t even speak.   
  
As soon as Evan got home, he downloaded an app to help him learn German. So he spent his night eating a frozen pizza while trying his hardest to learn one of the shittiest languages that there is on the planet.   
  
He passed out on the couch, already in the second chapter of the app called “First Communications”. He had tried his best to learn as much as possible, but as previously mentioned German is a terribly hard language to learn.    
  
\--------   
  
As Evan got out of the elevator in the next morning, he had a terrible backache from sleeping on his uncomfortable couch.    
  
“So, what's the game plan?” Alana asked, looking up from her phone quickly to glance at Evan.    
  
“Well, I started to learn a bit,” Evan started, putting his bag down on his chair. “It’s hard, but I can manage,” Evan smiled softly at Alana. She shot him a happy grin and they started working on their project together.   
  
At lunch, Evan showed Alana the app that he used to learn German. She learned a few words as well before she just smiled at Evan and let him continue.   
  
The day was short and filled with laughter and ideas from both of them. As they got into the elevator that evening, Evan started fidgeting with his hands nervously; he had probably tried to pronounce the words correctly about 200 times last night and throughout the day, but he was still scared that the stranger wouldn’t like him, or wouldn’t understand him through his stammering and mumbling.   
  
The elevator stopped at the same floor as yesterday and the handsome stranger walked in again, his tie a little looser than yesterday, though it was also now a dark navy blue. He was holding his jacket in his hands and Evan saw a back and shoulders that were beautiful enough to die for.   
  
“Ja, sie wissen bereits dass ich mich darum kümmern werde, machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Vielen Dank für ihren Anruf," the man said into his phone, before hanging up and pocketing it.    
  
“How is he so damn pretty?” Evan suddenly asked Alana, maybe a little too loud, because he heard how Alana had to hold back a laugh as he returned to his almost natural state of red. He felt as if he was basically always red, when he was close to the other male. 

 

Throughout the whole elevator ride, Evan was trying to gather up all the confidence that he had inside of him to ask the taller one out. 

 

He failed. 

 

This is what happened throughout almost the whole week and half of the next one. 

 

Until one fortunate day, it was a Thursday and almost everything had been going horribly for Evan all day, he had spilt tea on his shirt that he had picked and then he freaked out because he couldn’t decide which other shirt he could wear. Then he missed his train, so he was late for work, but before he got to his work, it started raining and Evan’s hair got wet. 

 

He was already dreading the day more than usual, but he still kept learning German, mostly for the fun of it now, also because he still wanted to ask Mr Gorgeous Stranger out on a date, but he couldn’t bring himself to it. 

That evening as he finished up, Evan thought it was pointless to even ask for a date. He kept thinking about how the man was way out of his league, probably wasn’t even gay and that even if he managed to talk to him, he wouldn’t be able to actually hold a conversation for longer than two minutes. 

He got into the elevator alone that Thursday. Alana had left early to go on a date with her girlfriend and Evan finished up the work alone. 

He didn’t mind until he came to the realisation that he would have to face the beautiful stranger alone today, which would be even worse than normal.

 

He anxiously fidgeted with his hands, as the doors opened to the floor of the hot stranger and he glanced up, to see the man talk on his phone, but something was different. His tie was off and he held it in his hand, his hair was released from the bun and was falling down onto his shoulders in an almost wavy way and Evan couldn’t help but stare for a minute.

 

“Ja, ich werde nach Hause kommen, versprochen. Tschüss” the tall man hung up after that and stood beside Evan.

 

Evan looked down at his feet, he didn’t perfectly understand what the other had said, but he understood something about going home and his day had just turned for the worse. 

He would probably fly home to Germany soon. Evan heart sunk, but now he thought was the time. S he spoke softly 

 

“Würdest uhm- würdest du mit mir ausgehen?” He stammered out looking at the floor, he had turned himself towards the taller man, still looking at his feet and fidgeting with his hands. 

The long haired boy leaned down a little, took Evan’s chin in his right hand and softly pulled Evan up to look at him.

 

“I would love to go on a date with you” He spoke, in perfect English. He let his mouth curl up into a small smile and Evan couldn’t help to notice how beautiful it was, before he noticed something else.

 

“You can speak English!?” He almost yelled at the other, who started to laugh wholeheartedly and Evan started to playfully hit him.

  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” He yelled out again, to which the taller just smiled and said

 

“Because it was cute, also it was nice to be complimented for once”   
  


Evan flushed darkly and couldn’t look at the other, he was too embarrassed. Shifting his gaze towards his feet again, he started not to look like an absolute tomato. He suddenly saw a hand shift into his field of vision, which made him look up at the other again.

 

“I’m Connor, Connor Murphy” Evan took Connor’s hand into his and quickly shook it before replying with his own name. 

A smiled crept up to his face until he realised something that made his smile fall immediately.

 

“Murphy? Like in Zoe Murphy?” he asked and Connor nodded. Evan threw his hands into the air while saying 

 

“Alana, that bitch” Evan said loudly and Connor just started to laugh. 

 

“She knew this whole time?” Evan yelled out and Connor just continued to laugh and nodded quickly. Evan really liked the sound of Connor’s laugh and couldn’t help but join in.

They laughed until the elevator had reached the ground floor and continued to laugh while walking out.  

 

“Well, also how about we go out for dinner tonight?” Connor smirked out towards Evan, who turned red and nodded. 

  
“I’d like that” Evan smiled softly.

 

“Also, you’re wrong about something” Connor suddenly spoke up as they walked out of the building.                             

Evan looked over into Connor's face, taking in the cheekbones and beautiful eyes as he continued to walk.

 

“What is that?”

 

“You’re the one who is way out of my league” Connor smiled lovingly, which made Evans' cheeks turn red. 

 

They went into Connor’s favourite Pizzeria and Evan started thinking to himself, that this would be the greatest date that he would ever have.              

 

As the night went on, they talked more and more and got more comfortable around each other, when Evan decided to ask what has been on his mind for a while.

 

“So why did you always talk German? Also, where did you learn it?” Connor blushed slightly, before responding.                                                

“Well,  I started learning it in high school, there was a German exchange student in my school and we became friends so I learned and learned until I could speak almost perfectly, I took a class in college for it, got my degree and well, now I’m a professional translator,” He smiled at Evan before putting a small piece of pizza into his mouth. 

 

Evan couldn’t help but smile back, “That is amazing. I’ve started learning it to talk to you, so around last week” Evan blushed darkly, looking down at his pizza.

 

“You’re beautiful” Connor spoke softly.

 

They talked the whole night and when Connor walked Evan home, Evan intertwined their fingers. 

As they reached his apartment, neither of them wanted to let go. Connor wanted to give Evan a hug, but before Connor could, Evan spoke up softly

 

“Küss mich”

 

The words were soft and pronounced almost perfectly and Connor gave into the request, slowly moving his head down to connect their lips and holding a sweet and gentle kiss. 

 

It was the most gentle kiss they shared, until Connor bent down once again, a few years later, kissing Evan, the man he would spend the rest of his life with.   
Their kiss reminded both of them of their first kiss, but that time they weren’t watched by both of their families and their best friends, but the kiss was just sweet.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)


End file.
